This invention relates to apparatus for supplying inserts to the metal mold of such an injection molding machine as a die cast machine.
When molding a casing of an internal combustion engine, for example, by injection molding, it is necessary to supply bearings and bosses which are to be integrally cast and generally take the form of cylindrical bodies, called "inserts", into predetermined positions of a metal mold. Such apparatus is called insert supply apparatus.
Various peripheral apparatus, for example, a product take-out device, a lubricant sprayer, etc. are installed about an injection molding machine so that it is difficult to neatly arrange the insert supply apparatus which is relatively bulky. Thus, when the insert supply apparatus is installed in front or on working side of the molding machine, it interferes with the operations of the other devices. Accordingly, it is advantageous to install the insert supply apparatus on the rear side of the injection molding machine, especially when one operator attends two or three injection molding machines.
Generally, it is necessary to convey a group of inserts and to insert them into a metal mold at a correct pattern. As a consequence, it is necessary to arrange in an accurate pattern a plurality of inserts which have been conveyed to the metal mold by a conveyor. When arranging the inserts in an accurate pattern, it is necessary to arrange the cylindrical inserts by taking the inside diameter thereof as a reference and then transfer them to the insert supply apparatus.
In the operation of the insert supply apparatus of the type referred to above, the inserts are conveyed intermittently by a conveyor in synchronism with the operation of the injection molding machine. In a prior art insert supply apparatus, the conveyor has been intermittently moved by an electric motor. However, it is difficult to accurately start and stop the driving motor unless complicated and expensive motor control system is used.
It is also necessary to supply a plurality of inserts to the conveyor, to intermittently convey them and to accurately transfer them from the conveyor to the insert supply apparatus.
Further, it is necessary that all insert carriers carried by the conveyor should be loaded with inserts at a loading station.